Asaji Li Juan
Asaji Li Juan is a female human Star Command officer. In 329AE she is assigned to the ScSS Seraphic as part of Operation Open Water. Background She was born in 303AE on the starship ScSS Pachacuti and raised on the First Frontier world of Polymya. Asaji comes from the legendary Li Juan Family, they are especially well respected and influential in the First Frontier. Star Command Career She went to the Star Command Academy on Awl majoring in piloting and minoring in operations in 319AE after attending a preparatory course and graduated valedictorian of her graduating class in 321AE. Her family helped her with her coursework, even going so far as to transfer away a tutor who was failing her. Her first assignment was Cargo Officer aboard Station Bellan Red. This was the traditional first assignment the family always went for, it was an easy assignment and led to 'outstanding' evaluations quickly, which raised their profile and often led to quick promotions and she gained a quick promotion to Ensign in 322AE. She was given access to a science team report from a cousin who worked for her grandfather, saying that Durma II was a world of "significant interest" and immediate investigation was recommended. She pushed hard to gain the assignment and led an archeological team here in 323AE, specifically doing so to show she had the 'scientific curiosity' required of senior officers. The dig uncovered an ancient Nostluhk outpost and her objective was accomplished. She was promoted to Corporal posted to the ScSS Yuri Gargarin as Night Watch Chief Pilot Officer in 325AE. When the Chief Pilot Officer retired she pushed hard to replace him, with help from her family, and was able to convince her Captain to allow her to leap frog the Assistant Chief Pilot Officer, who was 'only an NCO' into the role in 327AE. In late 328AE she politicked to become the Attaché of Commodore Tommaso Pollamero rather than become Chief Pilot Officer of an Alexander-MkII Class ship being sent into the Bregenna Expanse as part of Operation Open Water. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE she saw the potential to further her career by associating herself with the Federated Territories Agreement and the ScSS Seraphic crew. She politicked her way to gaining a transfer to the ScSS Seraphic as Night Watch Commanding Officer. Once aboard she was disappointed that she was not going to be involved in the Federated Territories Agreement, but did an interview with Jacques Summers which got her on the same programme as Hand Rahan IV. When the Cameron Syndicate invades the Itzamna System she helps find out that Xee Xar and the SSV Ustama Poorer has fled to Sor Lois. During the Liberation of Unda Und she suggests that a Pyntaxian's Ambassador contact the colonies on the moons of Unda Und endorsing Xee Xar. She then controls the Hammerwing's during the battle, despite being terrified and inexperienced. Family The Li Juan Family is hugely influential in the First Frontier area, especially within the Fourth Fleet, which her father, Zhang Wei Li Juan, commands as Admiral of the Red. Her mother is Captain Zhang Yan Li Juan of the ScSS Qaphsiel. She has two sisters, her elder by two years, Wang Xiu Li Juan, who is Executive Officer of the ScSS Eisenhower and a younger sister, Lijing Li Juan who is Chief Pilot Officer of the ScSS Hadumet, a ship commanded by her paternal uncle, Captain Wang Ping Li Juan Her paternal grandfather is still involved in the service, Captain Wang Gang Li Juan works as head of security for the Senator of Awl, his elder brother, Asaji's great-uncle, Wang Chao Li Juan, who serves in the the Alliance Senate. Her maternal grandmother, Lixiu Ying Chang, also serves as a Senator, this time for Polymya and serves as Senator for the Interior in President Montcalm Smallsmith's cabinet. Her maternal great-grandmother was the Admiral of the Red, the youngest in history, attaining the position before she was fifty. Physical Appearance Asaji is slightly smaller than average, but maintains a strong routine including martial arts and swimming for her physical well being and a morning and evening beauty regime. She has long dark hair that she usually keep up in a simple bun during duty hours and brown eyes. She keeps her clothes in meticulous condition, crisp lines and a high shine on her buttons and boots. Out of uniform she wears silken clothes with a very traditional Chinese style. Personality Asaji is a politically motivated officer, and does not do anything that will not benefit her career. She is dishonest and manipulative, flattering and not above using family connections to further her ambitions. She is a hard working officer, and is very good at what she does, but not as good as she thinks she is. Her ambition is to become a Flag Officer before she reaches forty. Awards and Honours Five Years Service Award (Awarded in 324AE for 5-years service to Star Command) Ten Years Service Award (Awarded in 329AE for 10-years service to Star Command) Category:ScSS Seraphic Crew Category:Star Command Officers